Breakneck
by AbandonAccount1997
Summary: Only Mary-sue girls from fanfictions get sent to their favorite fandom's world right? Wrong. Noah and his friend Lucas, when hit by a car somehow manages to be transported into their favorite anime; the two best friends on different sides now have to figure a way back or let this world consume them. Yaoi LXOC LightXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"-So that is why if Kira had won, the world would have been a much better place!." I look up from my book and stare at my best friend and sigh. As much as I love my best and only friend he was such a handful at times; he was hyperactive and constantly went on rants about books and anime which would be completely fine if it wasn't the same rants over and over again and that I was _still_ expected to listen.

"Hey you weren't listening!" Lucas complains pouting, crossing his tan arms around his chest.

"I'm sure nothing has changed from the last fifty times. Besides unlike you some of us aren't geniuses and have to study to get passing grades." I counteract and study Lucas, as he gives his 'being a good friend speech'.

Sometimes I wonder how we ever stayed friends; Lucas was popular and outgoing had all the girls chasing him. He had black hair that always seemed artfully tousled, hazel eyes,and naturally tan skin, he was a rarity in our small Irish town were the majority had the standard red/blonde hair, pale skin, and blue/green eyes. Lucas is also highly intelligent already having his Master's Degree in criminology at eighteen and planning on getting his Ph.D soon. While I was a nobody. I was shorter than the average height at 5'2, with pale freckled skin, green eyes, and longish blonde hair and was often mistaken for a girl I was often too shy to correct anyone of average intelligence struggling to become an RN.

We had met two years ago at a small anime meetup and I found Lucas' ranting of various topics amusing at the time. When Lucas found out they were going to the same collage, Lucas insisted on remaining in contact with him, I being starved for human contact agreed and as many times as I denied it, meeting Lucas was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was shaken out of my musings when Lucas screams my name and slammed me into the road I was crossing. I was just about to tell him how dangerous playing in the rode was when a car hit us both.

Screaming

Lights

and a cold laugh was the last thing I registered.

* * *

I cracked my eye open when he was lifted onto what I assumed was a stretcher but instantly close them and give a painful moan.

"L-Lu, wh-where Lu-?" I tried to question before erupting into a painful coughing fit.

"Oh, you speak English then?" A strangely familiar voice said in accented English.

" I sorry! Came out nowhere!" Another familiar voice came from the other side of me in broken English. The man holds my hand desperately.

"Matsuda you idiot give the poor girl some room." I was into much pain to even bother to correct the man, or even note that they were speaking in Japanese and I had understood it; but I mentally notes to tell Lucas about meeting a 'Matsuda'. Lucas loved knowing that there are people with names from his favorite anime, speaking of which " Lu-?." I try again but the unnamed man shushes me.

"Your friend is already in an ambulance headed to the same hospital you are." That was the last thing I remembers as I passes out.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but this was just meant as an introductory chapter. In case you were wondering this story could turn out to be a LightxLucas LXNoah or LucasXNoah depending out the reactions of you guys. Speaking of which it you could please review this it would be amazing! I have been know to drop stories when nobody seems interested, so if you want more please! Please! Comment!


	2. Chapter 1

**Noah's POV**

I awoke with a gasp my eyes popping open and swiveling wildly taking in the hospital room that I was in and started panicking when I realized I am most definitely not at my town's one and only hospital; I should know I spent half my time there. I tried to gather what fragments of memory I could, I knew I was crossing the street lost in thought, I knew Lucas tackled me, and some Japanese guys were the ones who hit us. And a laugh, a cold dark laugh. Maybe my injuries are so bad that our small and frankly poorly equipped hospital couldn't handle it so they had me transferred. Yes, that was most likely the cause.

"So you done having your panicky episode?" I was startled by the voice but a grin spread across my face when I realized it was just Lucas. Thank god he was alright. I sat up wincing a bit but at least my arms weren't broken although my left shoulder pulsed with a dull pain seemed stiff. I study Lucas' face he looked exhausted but he was smiling.

"Lucas, I'm glad you're alright. Have you figured out why we aren't in St. Michael?" I inquire wondering if my earlier theory was correct or not.

"Ah, I don't know how to say this but Toto we aren't in Ireland anymore." Lucas chuckles when I roll my eyes.

"Be serious." I scold, but truly I didn't think he had the ability to be serious.

"I am! Look outside the window." I turn stiffly to the other side of me where a large window was. I blink, then I blink again, then rub my eyes in disbelief, because the rolling hills and dirt roads were replaced with tall building and asphalt. It was most certainly not anywhere in Ireland if the kanji on the billboards were anything to go by.

"Lucas-" I says slowly still staring outside "- how did we end up in Japan?"

" I don't know I thought we were dead at first and that we must be in heaven but then I realized that I'm in a crap ton of pain and I wouldn't be if we were in paradise right? But how cool is this? We are in Japan! Just imagine all the merch I could buy and how much I will tower over everyone and-." I was just about to tell him to shut up when a pretty nurse entered.

"I'm glad to see you boys have woke up." She says grabbing the charts located on the foot of their beds "I'll admit it was touch and go for the first few weeks but once you stabilized we were pretty hopeful that you would emerge from your comas." I look at Lucas 'weeks' I mouth and he just shrugs.

"Excuse me, ma'am but how long have we been here?" I interrupt politely and the nurse gives me a sympathetic look. "Six weeks." What? My eyes widen and I look at Lucas who only grins and gives another lazy shrug. Ah, what would I ever do without him? I think sarcastically. Then again course he'll be relaxed he won't have a mountain and a half of makeup work to do when he gets out. I give my friend a small glare.

"You two are really lucky; both of you have depressed fractures on the skull that required immediate surgery as your cerebrospinal fluid was leaking out. you had glass embedded in your shoulder and a collapsed lung-" I looked at her in confusion, who was Mr. Thill? She was looking at me but she must have the wrong file or something, it is a very common mistake in most hospitals. "Excuse me who are you talking about? My last name is Witterman and Lucas' is Mendes." She looks at me worriedly and pulls out a small medical flashlight shining it into eyes. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

" 2015." I automatically say. She tuts softly and walks towards Lucas and repeats the same question.

"2003." He says with as much confidence as I did. She goes on to ask us basic questions, me of course, answering correctly and Lucas answering with completely wrong. He must be suffering from some sort of amnesia. If that was the case how would he remember me? I didn't know him back then and he wouldn't have known all that stuff anyway seeing as he would only be five. What in the world is going on?

She questions us for about five minutes before telling us she needed to speak with a doctor. "Are you purposely trying to sound like an idiot?" I question him and he just points across the room absentmindedly at the muted T.V where the Japanese news playing, a concentrated look on his face.

August 2, 2003 was displayed on the bottom left corner. " Well it's just a recording." I reason, not even fathoming the idea of any other possibility.

"That doesn't explain why she smiled at my answers and frowned at yours or why everything in this room is ancient. You're a medical student you can't tell me that this equipment is up to date."

"Maybe they can't afford it." I rationalize.

"Don't give me that." Lucas scolds. "St. Michael hardly had any funding and their equipment was higher tech than this."

"What are you proposing?" at this point I was getting slightly hysterical. "That we somehow traveled to Japan _then_ back in time and _magically_ had our names changed?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous. Oh and the date on the T.V isn't in English."

"You think?! and _what?_ "

I glanced at the television and saw that Lucas was right, it was in Kanji but I knew what it said despite never studying the language a day in my life.

"What the hell?" Before Lucas could answer the Nurse and Doctor entered.

"Hello, I am Doctor Kato and I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Amnesia." I snort. "Yeah right, you're the one stuck in a time loop-thingy." I cross my arms and pout a bit. Doctor Kato informed me that I had to spend two weeks longer than Lucas at _least._ Partly because of the supposed amnesia the other because the glass nicked the nerves in my shoulder and they wanted to observe the first few sessions of physical therapy. Lucas had a few abrasions along with a broken collarbone and a collapsed lung. I felt a pang of guilt knowing I was responsible for his pain.

"Time loop-thingy?" Lucas laughs.

"Well do you have any idea what to call this?" I laugh before a more sober look passes across my face. "Thank you for-."

"Don't mention it." Lucas scratches his neck. "I just did what any-"

"No, no one else would have put themselves in danger for me. You saved me if it wasn't for you, at the speed the car was going and how small I am, at best I would have been paralyzed at worst… well you know."

"I do know." His eyes darken and this is the most serious I've seen him. "The brief second of whether or not I would reach you in time lasted an eternity and was one of the worst feelings I have ever known. That feeling of terror will stick with me for the rest of my life. So please don't talk about what would happen if I did not get there in time; I don't think I could handle it." Lucas' fist clenches and his face was like stone. It was so unlike his usual expression that my heart ached and I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Lucas…" I gasp.

 _Bang!_

"Dammit Matsuda!"

"Sorry!"

The dark mood instantly dissipates as two extremely familiar men enter our room. " Lucas, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I whisper the men busied themselves with putting their jackets on the hook not yet realizing that we're awake.

"If you're seeing Matsuda and Aizawa from Death Note then yeah." He whispers back amazement clear in his voice.

"You're awake!" Matsuda exclaims once he notices us. He wasn't speaking English I realized but I could understand him, everything just got a hundred times weirder and my poor mind just gave up.

* * *

 **Lucas' POV**

I stop staring at the two men in astonishment when I hear a soft thud I glance over to see Noah passed out looking worried even when unconscious. I snort and Aizawa raises his eyebrow at me and I shake my head a smile still playing on my lips. Noah wasn't as strong as he liked to appear this happens often enough that I wasn't worried, when he gets overwhelmed and can't process enough information fast enough he just passes out and his subconscious takes over. It was mildly entertaining during finals.

"Excuse my bluntness but who are you and why are you here?" My voice grows cold I may know who they are but if what is staring me right in the face is real there is months until Light finds the Death Note and I didn't want them skulking around Noah not while he is in such a delicate mind frame.

"I am Shuichi Aizawa and this is Touta Matsuda and we are the ones who hit you. We have came once a week to check on you." Aizawa says in perfect English.

"My fault! I had wheel." I winch at Matsuda's broken English. Huh, I wonder.

"Please don't worry about it's not your fault." I say in perfect Japanese. Interesting while I knew Japanese to an extent I had only been studying for a year; the way I just spoke sounded as if I have been studying for at least ten.

"Ah, you speak Japanese?" Aizawa asks

"Yes my friend and I are fluent. We are from Ireland my friend Noah came here to study and I to find a job." Might as well get our back story sorted out, Noah was a horrible liar and wouldn't come up with anything believable. There was silence as each of us tried to think of something else to say and I took that moment to reflect. Apart of me wanted to deny what was so obviously happening but the logical side of me knew that it wouldn't make a difference as Sherlock Holmes once said 'once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable must be the truth.' I couldn't pretend I knew how Noah and I have arrived here only that we have. The hardest part of it all would be convincing Noah, he would be dead set on not believing; it was just the way my friend has always been, and I fear that Noah may do something rash not believing he'd have any consequences. I would have to watch over him, protect him, but first.

"Excuse me but do you know whether or not are bags were recovered." I ask looking around the room.

Matsuda must have been wait for the silence to break because he eagerly a second after the sentence leaves my mouth. "Yes! and your suitcases." he leaves the room and I could hear him call a nurse. Suitcases? We weren't carrying-.

"I know you said not to worry-" Aizawa interrupts "- but the fact is Matsuda has been beating himself up for what happened, he hasn't sleep a full night in a month, I think hearing your forgiveness would help ease his guilt." Aizawa looks at me his eyes steady daring me to try to play it off again. I knew there was a reason I liked this guy. "If it eases his discomfort who am I to deny your request." He gives me a relieved look.

"Here you go!" Matsuda practically sings, two backpacks slung over one shoulder and two medium sized rolling suitcases in each hand.

"Thank you." I give him one of my most charming smiles. "And just so you know Noah and I don't blame you and I would very much appreciate if you stop blaming yourself." Matsuda gives me a surprised look then a relieved smile. They chatted idly for a few more minutes before they had to leave with promises of returning soon.

I eye the suitcase near my bed but decided to open my bag I raise my eyebrow when I see an envelope stuffed with Yen and a withdrawal slip from my bank tucked in along with with my bag had previously held but the cover of the textbook was blank as were the pages within. It makes sense I guess seeing how they were written in 2014.

"No." I whisper in horror frantically searching my bag until my hand grasped the side of a small book.

"How can the world be so cruel?" I whimper holding the book to my chest. I briefly wish I could pass out just to escape the horror because where my special edition of volume three of Attack on Titan once was, is the blank book.

* * *

 **A/N**

As you can see I have change the way the story is written at the advice of shewhowasnamedanywaybummer and I do feel that this is for the best as it is my preferred way of writing. I'm sorry nothing too eventful happened but I am trying to make this realistic as possible.

Now onto the thank yous

Supernatural7365- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! One point to LXNoah! Ps I like your username:)

AsphaltFalls- Thank you for your review! I do plan to steer clear of it as I said in my author's note I want this story to be as realistic as possible because Noah and Lucas are such good friends if there was any eavesdropping at all they would for the most part talk it out rather than hold on to misunderstandings.

shewhowasnamedanywaybummer- Thanks again for your advice and review! +1 to LxNoah:)

If you want to voting on a pairing will only be up for the next chapter or so here are the choices:)

LxNoah =2

LucasXLight (warning it won't remotely be romantic) =0

LucasXNoah = 0

Please put your vote in a review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Noah's POV**

"Stop laughing." I hiss at Lucas, my face bright red with embarrassment. I had woken up over an hour ago when a different nurse from the one before gently shook me awake, she was tall, half American, with short blonde hair; she introduced herself as Amaterasu. She insisted on giving me a sponge bath even though I told her that I was completely capable of bathing by myself, but she was very persistent and handsy she had me completely naked when Matsuda came back because he forgot his coat and when he left his face was redder than mine, well at least he knows I'm not a girl now. After thirty minutes and feeling sufficiently violated Amaterasu dressed me and left the room with a wink. Which leads me to right now trying to calm down my hysterical friend.

"You should have seen the look on his face." Lucas gasps "It was like all his dreams went down the drain, I think he had a crush on you. And that woman! You looked like you were about to be butchered." He dissolves into laughter once more.

"Shut up Women are scary." I mutter hugging my knees to my chest with my good arm. I glance over at him and for the first time I noticed the school bag on his bed.

"Oh did our stuff come with us?" I tilt my head my bangs sweeping over my eyes and I brush them out of the way absentmindedly.

"What? Oh yeah, here." He reaches on the side of the bed that I couldn't see and tosses my yellow bag at me. It landed with a heavy thud and I poke at it curiously and after a few moments I open it. In place of my textbooks there was just blank books, also some old notebooks some candy wrappers and a envelope? I look at Lucas and lift it up with a confused look on my face.

"Did you withdraw my savings account?" I ask.

"No, mine was also emptied." he replied running a hand through his dark hair.

"All fifteen thousand?" My green eyes widen, it was all the money that was left to him after his parents died he was unable to spend it after they passed, as it was the only thing that wasn't snatched up by greedy relatives, it was the last link he had to them.

"Yeah, and I checked out the suitcases that apparently were found by us and they have all our clothes, passports, and even travel plans." He looks at me his own hazel eyes narrowed. "My last name is Lopez now." He snorts then gives me a look." You know what this means right?"

Oh God.

"You mean-" I started but stopped not wanting to say it out loud as if not saying it would make it less true.

"Yes, this wasn't an accident someone put us here." the room was quiet for a few heartbeats. Someone or something put us here took us away from our lives and stuck us in a fictional world, it was hard to wrap my mind around. But mostly I was scared what had the power to do that?

"Maybe-" I begin to speak my frankly stupid theory about how there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this when Lucas interrupts me.

"Dammit Noah!Would you get over this whole need to deny everything? Just accept the fact that we have been transported to this fucking place! It would save us a lot of time if you stop acting like a child!" Lucas practically yells at me and my mouth closes in shock, for as long as I known him, Lucas has never yelled at me or even gotten angry. I wanted to snap back but I stop and observe the tense line of his body how it trembles slightly, I take note of his fist clenched tight in the hospital's sheet, and his bangs hiding his face. He was having just as a hard time accepting this as me; Lucas was incredibly logical, and this went against everything he thought possible was here anyway and unlike me he has never been one to deny what is so obvious, its a war in his mind.

"Noah I'm sorry." He looks up at me from his bangs eyes filled with regret.

"You have no reason to apologize, it's me who should" He tries to interrupt but I put up a hand to stop him. "Its true Lucas, what you said, I have been acting like a child about this. I'm covering my ears and closing my eyes hoping that this will all go away; and I need to stop it." I cross the room stiffly my body unused to moving after laying still for over a month, and push Lucas over and down curling around his body. " I'm just so scared." I confess head on his chest, his left hand automatically comes to rest in my hair. "What are we going to do? What is my sister going to do?" I could feel guilt wash over me in a wave for not thinking about her sooner.

"I can't pretend to know Duckling." He says using the slightly irritating nickname he gave me when we first met. " Things are going to change and fast I can't promise much, but I can promise that I will not leave you. I know we have different views about Death Note but while we will argue about them til we're blue in the face but I will never leave you or harm you in order to tip the scales in Light's favor. The purity of the world isn't as important to me as you." My body relaxes as he addresses what I was unconsciously afraid of. " As for your sister she'll be fine, she is one of the toughest girls I've ever met. Remember when I tried to kiss her cheek?."

"Yeah she knocked you flat on your back." I snort in remembrance of the stupefied look on his face. Lucas chuckles and brings his right arm around my body and pulls me tightly to his side.

"See? Everything is going to be okay."

I knew he was lying but I felt reassured anyway.

* * *

Its crazy how something that seems so extraordinary a month ago can get so dull. Weeks passed by in a blur of Matsuda visits, Lucas flirting with anything that moved, avoiding sponge baths from Amaterasu, and physical therapy. I couldn't leave the hospital and I did my best to convince the staff that my amnesia was gone. The feeling of absolute boredom was tinged more and more with a dark tension as the days grew closer to Lucas' discharge when it arrived I still wasn't ready for it.

"Where are you going to go?" Matsuda asks he was sitting on the floor crosslegged a magazine in his lap, a normal sight for us now.

"Well I don't exactly know right now Touta." Lucas replies lap full of papers that the doctor gave him a few hours ago, he was in his normal attire of a button up shirt and a pair of nice jeans, I note enviously. I still had to wear a hospital gown.

"I didn't expect that we would need insurance so soon after arriving, so all the hospital bills are going to have to be paid out of pocket not to mention Noah's therapy. We are flat broke." I could hear small almost unnoticeable tremor in his voice.

"Lucas we don't have to you know." I say softly, while I only had about a thousand but we could still pay enough to keep us from too much legal trouble.

"Of course we do money is meant to be spent is it not?" He laughs it off and I give a slight frown, I hated when he suppressed his emotions it wasn't healthy .

"I think I'll go to a shelter and finish my application and training then join the police force here in the Kanto region. Thanks for the recommendation by the way Touta." As soon as Matsuda found out that Lucas almost finished with training and already had a degree at 18 he was very adamant about Lucas joining him. Which Lucas gladly accepted with a slight smirk on his face, effectively ruining my plan to not get anymore involved with the Death Note storyline.

"You can't do that!" Matsuda gasps.

"I have no choice." Lucas sighs not looking up from his discharge papers.

"Yes you do! You can stay with me!" Matsuda suggests excitedly we both stare Matsuda like he had grown a second head.

"No, I couldn't." Lucas replies.

Matsuda nods his head looking up at Lucas with eager brown eyes. " I've been wanting roommates for a awhile now, I grew up with alot of siblings and always had roommates in college. It gets really lonely by myself, plus if we are going to be working in the same place we could just carpool so you wouldn't have to get a car or anything!"

I would have instantly said yes there was such a yearning in his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know."

"Please?" Matsuda begs magazine tossed to the side. "I don't have much room, you and Noah would have to share but it's big enough for us both and fairly cheap too!"

Lucas heaves a sigh "I would have to talk to Noah about if first if you don't mind." I shoot him a weird look, why was he being so weird about this? But Lucas doesn't even look at me he just piles the paper together.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Matsuda leaves with a wave and one last glance at Lucas.

"So is there any reason why you are being so stubborn?" I ask slightly upset, Matsuda has come to be a friend in these past few weeks and I could tell Lucas was up to something

"I've been making hints that Matsuda should take us in for a few days, the last step was to make him think it was all his idea. Its a safety plan people are less likely to back out on something if they are the ones who initiated it." He states sticking all the papers in a folder.

"So you manipulated him." I said flatly, Lucas shrugs his shoulders and threw me a carefree grin.

"Call it what you want we now have a place to stay after." I sigh but let it go after all this will be the last time I'll see him for a few days.

"Call Touta back in we can hang out for the next few hours." He suggest pulling out the hospital's game of Monopoly.

* * *

I managed to hold back my tears as Matsuda and Lucas bid me goodbye Lucas with a kiss on the forehead, and Matsuda with a hug but no matter how hard I told myself he wasn't abandoning me that he was coming back tears still fell. We have been inseparable for two years, I moved in with him right after his parents died and mine, well I don't want to think about them. I yank my knees to my chest and let my tears fall down promising myself that I would try to rein in my crybaby tendencies.

 _Thud_.

"What?" I lift my head up as something cool lands on my bare foot. When I saw exactly what it was on my I shot out of my bed.

"No!." I gasp in horror because right there laying innocently on the white sheets was a Death Note.

"Boo!" I scream jumping back onto my bed when I hear a deep voice coming from the the shadow near where I was standing.

"I know what you are and I don't want what you're offering." I say trying to come out as commanding but sounding more scared than anything my body was trembling.

"You see I'm not offering you anything kid, I owe someone quite a bit and I get off scot free if you take this book and use it." He steps out of the shadows and my eyes widen further. In the show they seemed almost cute in a weird way, but the shinigami in front of me was was the stuff of nightmares. Its flesh seem to be melting off in gray slabs as if it someone reanimated a corpse, It had large bony wings, and both of its eyeballs were popped out of its head floating in midair. Another thing they didn't tell you was the stench and how bad it was, it smelt like a graveyard, full of death, sadness, dust, and blood; it encompassed the whole room. I wanted to vomit.

"W-who do you owe? And why do they want me to have it?" I stammer scooting up the bed as it starts getting closer to me.

"Sorry kid can't tell ya that." it says sticking his pinky into its ear.

"Well I'm not taking it! I'm not going to use it! So you can just go. I'm not a killer." I cross my arms over my chest kicking the Death Note to the floor.

It grinned widely showing its rotted gum "lets do it the hard way then."

* * *

 **A/N**

I guess this is the length each chapter is going to be I hope you don't mind I'll try my hardest to make it longer. Friday is my birthday I turn 18! So the chapter may be a day late or so. My goal is to try to post one every three or four days. Thank you all for your reviews now on the the pairing poll!

 **LXNoah** = 2

 **LucasXLight** (will not be a lovely dovey thing)=2

 **LucasXNoah** (I'm having a hard time seeing them as a couple too)=0

And my RL friend told be to add the pairings.

 **MatsudaXNoah**

 **LucasXL**

You can vote once per chapter **.**

Voting will last for another chapter

Please put your answers into a review and while you're there you can tell me what you think:)

Love you all.


	4. Chapter 3

It grinned widely showing its rotted gums "lets do it the hard way then." as soon as the words left its mouth it was right in front of me as if it could teleport, I muffle a scream.

"You see that isn't my Death Note kid, so I have one right here." He pats his chest where a small square laid "If you don't use that one at least once I'll write your little friend's names in mine." He gave me a sickening grin. "What were they again? Oh right, Touta Matsuda and Lucas Mendes." My stomach drops as the shinigami reaches in its tattered shirt a pen appears in its hand. "No! Just… just please give me a minute." I gasp out hands gripping my long hair.

"Time is ticking." It taps its wrist but doesn't keep reaching for his Death Note.

I breath out slowly trying to sort my thoughts out and process what just happened, Lucas and Touta couldn't afford me passing out right now. I knew the rules stated that I had to use the Death Note in order to become the owner but did it have to be on humans? Did it even work on animals? Granted I didn't want to kill some poor cat or dog but it was better than the alternative.

"Does it have to be a person I kill?" I question looking up at it ( or should I start saying him?) He snorts "Well it can't be Fluffy for damn sure." Disappointment and slight humiliation crashes over me, how could I think anything in this world would be that easy? "Have you made your decision yet?" His spidery hand inches towards his shirt again. I could feel tears swimming in my eyes as I give a shaky nod "I'll do it." For Lucas and Touta I'll sell my soul, become a killer, and keep them safe.

"Great! That wasn't so hard kid now was it? Say I'll even let you pick your victim if you pick fast enough." The glee so obviously in his voice caused me to shutter. I couldn't kill a criminal that would just make me like Kira, but I couldn't just kill a random person that would make me an even bigger monster. A sad realization came over me, I was in a hospital full of the sick and dying.

"Okay follow me." I whisper grabbing the hated book slipping it under my hospital gown before padding softly out the room. I cautiously make my way down to the Cancer Ward carefully making sure to avoid the hospital staff, I open the door where the most severe patients were, feeling like I was walking to my doom. I try to clear my mind as I read the clipboards at the foot of each person's bed, trying to find the most hopeless of cases. When I got to the last bed my heart almost stops.

Name:Shao-Xiang Guo

Sex: Female.

Age: 6

DiagnosisBinet Stage C Leukemia, deletion of part of chromosome 17 and 11, enlarged spleen, accelerated blast phase.

I sob as I put her chart down knowing that she was the one I was going to have to kill. I walk to the side of the bed and glance at her face, she was so small and thin her chest was heaving for breath, I could smell the death on her. I take the notebook out of my gown and I glare at the Shinigami as he gives me a pen. The air was stale and stank of the Death God next to me the world was quiet as if waiting with bated breath to see if I would really do it. I tremble as I open the book, my heart pounding frantically my head growing dizzy, tears fall from my eyes and the blank page soaks up my sorrow like soil. I bring the pen down and stop. "I can't do this." I sob falling to my knees I hear the Shinigami next to me growl. "I'm so sorry Lucas."

I felt the Shinigami's claws around my shoulders as I was roughly yanked up, he spun me around to face him. "Look at me kid, do I look like a person you wanna mess with?" He questions his foul breath washing over my face. "I won't let your friends die quickly I will make them suffer, they will be tortured for days before death finally claims them and when it does believe me they will be begging for it." He forces me to look in his floating red orbs and I could see Lucas and Matsuda covered in blood, faces showing signs of extreme exhaustion and pain. I knew he was showing me my friend's last moments on Earth, what would happen if I gave up. I nod and he lets me down.

"This is your last chance I will allow you." His voice was serious and I knew he really would do it if I fail. On my knees on the cold hard floor I became a murderer.

"Thanks kid you really got me out of a big mess." I didn't pay any attention to the Shinigami next to me. My eyes were blankly focused on the despised notebook with my hand writing on it.

"Hey! You're the owner of your very own Death Note do you know how many people in your world would kill to have it?" He snorts at his own joke but continues. " And you know what? You saved three people-heh I say people." Something heavy thunks next to me and I automatically glance over to see a normal blue notebook I look up at the Shinigami in confusion he had his tattered shirt up.

"No." I whisper in dismay when I see nothing there.

"You see kid the Shinigami who wanted you to have that book also has mine and has for a while I don't know exactly how much time I have but he was very adamant about hurrying. He told me a bit about you, but I don't think even he suspected how easy it would be to trick you. Congrats kid you're a hero." The Shinigami disappears from the room with a cackle.

The last thing I remember was staring at the child's lifeless face but I must have walked back to my room at some point because when Amaterasu found woke me up I was in my bed Death Note clutched in my arms.

* * *

"Noah aren't you excited?" I glance up from the book I was reading to look into Lucas' worried hazel eyes. It had been a month and two weeks since I had the Death Note forced on to me and today I was finally leaving the hospital.

"Yeah of course all packed and everything." I smile and truly I was excited, my stay was prolonged for a few weeks because of my newly found night terrors had stunted the progress of my therapy but I could now lift my arm above my waist with minimal amount of stiffness.

"Are you sure? I know things have been tough for you I just wish you'll tell me what's wrong." I felt bad when I looked at Lucas' concerned expression, and I felt even worst for not telling him about the Death Note but no matter his reassurances I couldn't help but fear that if he were to get his hands on one it would cause a rift in our friendship.

"I'm just trying to get used to this whole thing we've been here for three months with no answers." Which was partially the truth I suspect that whoever made that Shinigami trick me is responsible but obviously I wasn't going to mention it. " And being in this hospital room alone isn't helping I'm sure I'll feel more like myself after I get out." I reassure him. he didn't look convinced but let the subject drop.

"Well come on! Matsuda has the car running outside!" Lucan smiles grabbing my suitcase I nod slinging my yellow bag over my shoulder. It was weird being back in my normal oversize hoodie and jeans but a welcome change.

"NOAH!" I tense as I felt the impact of a women a head taller than me crashing into my back.

" You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Amaterasu asked voice muffled from where it was pressed against my bag her arms wrapped around my chest.

"I'm sorry." I apologize as she lets go and I turn to face her.

"You better be!" she huffs pushing her short hair away from her face.

"Its not like I'm leaving for good I still have to come back." I pull her into a hug it was a bit awkward due to the height difference. I could feel her tears soak the shoulder of my grey hoodie and I pat her back.

"I know it's just! Erg!" She exclaims and runs off.

I shake my head "Girls are so strange" I look at Lucas and he snorts out. "You have no idea"

The drive from the hospital was pretty short I stared out the window while Matsuda kept up a constant stream of chatter from the front seat. We stop outside a moderately nice apartment complex and when we entire my jaw drops the apartment is a pig sty. Clothes litter the room, old pizza boxes stacked precariously on a small table while a grease seem to cover every surface. My eyebrow twitches.

"Really guys?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the short chapter but its been a week I felt I should get something up. The next chapter will be up in about four days and the boys get to meet someone special ;)**

 **The parings have been chosen and no surprise it is LXNoah and LucasXLight!**

 **Also my IRL friend drew a Fanart of Noah! The link is on my profile so check it out!**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it or even if you didn't!**


	5. Chapter 4

Smile, the worst is yet to come

We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun

Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while

But the future is forgiven, so smile

~ Mikky Ekko

I spent the first weekend out of the hospital cleaning the pigsty that was now my home (Lucas and Touta suddenly had an "urgent" case every time I picked up a broom) and found what I thought was the perfect hiding place for the Death Note I so unwilling acquired; I Hid it between my mattress and box spring, sure it wasn't rigged to explode or anything but I was never planning to bring it out again and just wanted to forget about it. Even sharing a room with Lucas the chances of it being found were about nil, Lucas respected my space. As soon as that was finished I went looking for a job god knows we need the money.

The only problem was no one was willing to hire a foreigner with no prior work experience. I couldn't go back to school either again because the lack of funds, I try not to dwell on the thought of school it being a sore subject for me. It was after spending an entire day applying in one of Japan's many shopping districts with no luck that I found myself sitting slumped over on a bench. Lucas was having the time of his life, he loved working for the police he was friends with most of his coworkers,and most nights he was out. _It was almost like he didn't even want to go back home_ I thought bitterly looking up at the overcast sky. _Why should he? Its not like he has anyone waiting for him back home;_ I instantly feel horrible for letting that thought pass through my mind.

Its not his fault that I was having such a miserable time adjusting. Every time I went to sleep I had the same nightmare; it started off with Shao begging me not to kill her then she morphs into my sister. Her blue eyes glaring at me in disgust calling me a murder, a criminal, she slaps me then screams as headlights appear and she is hit; I try to run towards her but I can't I'm just running in place. A cold laugh vibrates the room we are in and a Death Note is placed in front of me and I watch as my hands grab it and began to write down names. "See don't you feel better? Stop resisting." That damn Shinigami appears and says with a laugh, but the sick thing was that I did feel better with each name I wrote. I always woke up then gasping quietly almost feeling like the notebook under my mattress was pulsing with the need to be used.

I sigh and rub my eyes preparing to get up and apply to a few more places.

"Hey you there!" Some women a few feet behind me shouts but I pay her no mind and keep walking.

"Hey stop!" I tense as a manicured hand clasps my shoulder.

"Sorry but how old are you?" She lets go of my shoulder and I turn to face her; she was a middle aged woman with brown hair tied into a tight bun.

"Eighteen." I give her a questioning look and she gives a smile. "How would you like to make some money?"

"Depends on the job." I reply cautiously. Was this some weird prostitution thing?

"Just a bit of modeling." She says absentmindedly as she types furiously on her cellphone.

I sigh "I'm not a girl."

"So?" She snaps her phone close and grabs hold of my upper arm pulling me along.

"Hey! I didn't even agree." I shout as we weaved through the crowd almost crashing into the women when she suddenly stops.

" My name is Katsu, Mura I am one of the top modeling agents in Japan. The only reason I am giving you the time of day is because the model who was supposed to show up decided to elope with his girlfriend and I can't get hold of anyone else. Do this shoot and if I like you enough I could launch you into fame" Her eyebrow raises as if she was challenging me.

Modeling that was as far from health care as one can get although I didn't necessarily care about fame the money I could use.

"Okay I'll do it."

* * *

"Those bags!" Yumi exclaimed as she pats more powder on my face I resist the urge to sneeze. I had been sitting in the makeup chair for what seems like hours but in reality was only about thirty minutes as Yumi, the makeup artist with bubblegum pink hair hovers over me with a plethora of brushes muttering about the faults of my appearance. I just let her do as she wishes even though the makeup makes me want to scratch my face off; until she lifts a pair of scissors.

"No!" I shout grabbing at my blonde locks, I haven't had a haircut in years and I wasn't about to start now.

"Just a little trim." She insists.

I shake my head frantically I know it's silly but my hair has always been a security blanket, even more now that I was stuck in this world.

"Okay." She tutted disapprovingly. "But I will need to fix it."

"Volia!" Yumi rips the curtain over the floor length mirror my eyes widen after almost two hours of makeup, hair, and wardrobe I didn't look that much different sure my hair looks a bit shinier and healthy my face looked like nothing was on it but what ever she did made my eyes seem wider and my lashes darker-mascara? Is that what it was called? The outfit was frankly weird- a ruffled white long sleeve button up shirt that had sleeves that billowed like a pirate, untucked. White shorts that stopped at my knees with long socks that reached the hem of the shorts. It was all edged in gold, I looked like a tool.

"It will have to do." Katsu said circling around me like a vulture. "Now follow me so I can introduce you to your partner." Katsu speeds out of the room her heels clacking and I struggle to follow her down the long well lit hall.

She opens the door to a large studio it didn't have much in it except for a long table full of fruit and other goods, a large green screen where a large white couch was placed. I looked around noticing that there were quite a few people roaming around for the most part they all wore suits no one exactly model material I began to wonder where my partner was when I heard a familiar high pitched voice.

"Muraaa!" A whirl of blonde and white zooms past me and launches at Katsu. My eyes widen as I take in the form of Misa Amane AKA The Second Kira.

"Misa, Missed Mura very much!" She squeals not letting go of her struggling manger.

"I told you a hundred times not to call me by Mura its too familiar." Katsu manages to get out pushing Misa away.

"What took you so long?" Misa pouts.

"I was busy trying to replace Nobu." She replies thrusting her hand to me.

"Awww, he's so cute!" How come Katsu and Misa are the only people who managed to get my gender right on the first try? "And American right?" the blonde questions.

"Irish actually." I state my hands feeling clammy and my heart racing I was talking casually with a future killer. I felt like passing out.

"Well Mr. Ireland, what does Misa call you?"

I could feel sweat start to form and my stomach lurches I didn't want to give her my name even the fake one. "N-Noah." I stutter and she wrinkles her nose.

"Noah? Thats not cute at all Misa-Misa thinks you should have a cute stage name!"

"I agree-" Katsu butts in "-but something Japanese it'll help is image." I watch in slight amazement as Misa and Katsu toss names at one another wondering not for the first time how was this my life?

"Misa gots it- Ko! It means happiness and light a perfect name for someone so cute."

Katsu nods her approval and snaps her fingers "Okay everyone to their places!"

I guess I had no say in that.

* * *

I tiredly stick the key into the lock leaning heavily on the door. Who knew modeling could be so energy consuming? And awkward? Misa had draped all over me and all she wore was black lingerie, the photographer said he liked the look of 'innocence' in my eyes and how unsure I was 'acting' and wanted Misa to be the corrupting older sister. If I had any uncertainties about my sexuality it was gone now; I am most definitely gay. As awkward and clumsy as I felt Katsu said I was a natural and said she'll be in touch.

When I enter the living room I happily note that it is spotless. I gave Lucas and Matsuda a stern scolding when after I spend that whole weekend cleaning they had the nerve to leave their clothing thrown over the sofa, needless to say they now cleaned up after themselves.

 _I'm turning into a mother hen_ I snort at the thought but it was pretty true I even made their Bento boxes so they didn't have to go out and by fast food.

"Touta? Lucas?" I yell out flipping on the living room lights.

"We're back here! In Touta's room." Lucas shouts. I smile and follow his voice; the door was already open and I stand in the doorway observing them. Touta was spread out on his bed in duck boxers his tongue poking out his face the picture of concentration a controller in his hand. Lucas' had the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up to his elbows and his tie loosened also focused on the game they were playing. I guess it wasn't all bad being here, I've never seen Lucas so relaxed and Touta has quickly wormed his way into my heart.

* * *

"Hey Noah are you wearing makeup?" Lucas questions me and I instantly flush. Damn I for got to take it off.

"Well.."

"I can't... believe you got a job as a.. model!" Lucas gasps out between bouts of laughter.

"Why not Lucas? Noah is very pretty!" Touta says looking at me encouragingly I guess that was suppose to make me feel better but it just made Lucas laugh even harder.

"Stop reinforcing gender stereotype." I say smacking Lucas over the head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He brings his hand up to protect himself.

" I was paid up front so do you guys want to go get ice cream to celebrate?" I ask them already knowing Touta would decline.

* * *

"I wasn't being completely honest." I say after we walk for about ten minutes; I looked ahead feeling strangely guilty that I wasn't upfront about it. There was a few beats of silence the only sound was our footsteps.

"About what?" He asks casually but I could see how tense he was out of the corner of my eyes, he didn't like it when people weren't honest with him.

"I didn't have a photoshoot with just myself I was partnered up with another model-Misa Amane." He stops.

"What? With Misa. THE Misa" I finally look at him he looked startled.

"Yeah, and I have a coffee date with her on wednesday;I'm going to try and change her path." I say my eyes downcast not wanting to see his expression.

"I guess this is it then." He replied coldly.

"What?!" I look up my eyes wide. _What does that mean_ I think hysterically.

"I have to admit hoping that you would choose to help me with Light since you were never strictly on one side." He walks a few steps in front of me his hands in the pockets of his jeans and with his back turned towards me looks up at the sky.

"But you always had a soft heart for the 'victims-' and I say that term loosely- of Death Note. The line is drawn here and now I guess."

"But you said!" I exclaimed running up and grabbing his arm my heart racing. I can't lose him I just can't!

" I know what I said and I meant it I will not harm you. I am not like Light, those who oppose me are not necessarily evil...more like a obstacle. I love you Noah." He turns to me and takes my hand his smile is warm but his eyes are sad. " That will never change but we have different visions and whether you like it or not we are different sides of this war but that does not mean we can't still be friends. Now lets go get ice cream." His hand still laced with mine we walk the rest of the to the ice cream shop shop in silence the only thought running through my head was ' _he called me an obstacle_ '

* * *

 **A/N**

WOW! Thank you guys for all the reviews/favorites you have no idea how much it means it me that you are enjoying this! I love all of you.

Things are going to be picking up from now on! And the next chapter is going to be in Lucas' POV we get to see that he is being a bit hypocritical on the whole hiding secrets thing.

Btw Smile by Mikky Ekko is the theme song to this whole fic.

Now tell me did you hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Please tell me in a review!

P.s I noticed the link of Noah on my profile didn't actually appear on there so I fixed it you can now go see the amazingly drawn picture.


	6. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep after Noah told me what he was planning to do. I sat up all night staring at my friend twist and turn from terrors he refused to inform me about. I wasn't lying when I said I loved him but I wasn't being entirely being truthful when I said no harm will come to him. Noah has always been delicate-emotionally and physically but also so rash and impulsive. He says he only plans on making sure Misa doesn't become the second Kira but the chances of him stopping there was slim. I will protect him as much as I can but if he puts himself on Light's radar as he was bound to do if he continued, there wouldn't be much I could do.

I walk over to his bed and run my hands through his sweaty bangs pulling them off of his forehead.

"Why can't you see my side? You always said you didn't believe L was justice." I whisper softly cupping his cheek a small smile appears on his face as he nuzzles my hand. My heart clenches and I drop my hand and take a step back. It was time.

I opened the bedside table that separated our beds and carefully felt inside until my hand wraps around a small glass cylinder. I quickly pull it out and remove the plastic casing around the needle it gleamed in the small amount of light that was filtering through the curtain. I kneel next to Noah gently pulling his arm out. Lightly I touch the anterior of his elbow searching for a vein and quickly finding it from how fast his heart was previously beating. I inject the needle into his vein, Noah doesn't even flinch. I stand keeping the used syringe in the palm of my hand and exit our room.

The sun had just risen but there was still people milling about I tossed the syringe into a random dumpster. Maybe it was wrong of me to drug him but I couldn't chance him figuring out what to day is and ruining my plans. Besides it was only Midazolam, a drug usually used before surgery and I knew he wasn't allergic. I had nicked it a few months back from the hospital just in case. He needed the sleep anyway.

* * *

I made it to the bus stop just in time giving the bus driver an apologetic smile before sitting on the first available seat. Excitement pools in my stomach as the bus gets closer to the destination. Daikoku Private Academy, a semi-elite high school where the one and only Light Yagami attended. Today in exactly four hours he will find a notebook that will change the fate of the entire world. He would battle the world's greatest detective and win only to fall a few short years later by the hands of L's inferior successors. A tragic fate for a hero. But with my intervention he wouldn't die running like a coward, I'll adjust his flaws, prevent his most idiotic mistakes, and make Kira more fearsome than ever.

I could have this over within five minutes if I just gave Light, L's true name, I didn't care if it would be anticlimactic. The problem was I couldn't say his name. I tried it the first night I left the hospital but nothing came out I couldn't even mouth it. Which leads to one of two conclusions, whoever or whatever put us here didn't want to be over that quickly or they were on L's side. My money is on the former.

When I get off of the bus I had about thirty minutes until the Death Note would fall to earth and an hour before Light gets his hands on it. I arrived at the empty courtyard and decided to sit on the bench across from where the point of entry would happen and wait alone When Light approaches the book I would follow him until he goes to his house and uses it for the first time on the man who holding the Daycare center hostage. I will then knock on the door tell Light's mother than I was Light's friend from school and I was returning notes he had let me borrow and began my plan. Well that was the idea until a cheery voice called out my name.

"Lucas!" I look over in surprise to see Amaterasu waving a few feet away a large pile of boxes near her feet.

"Oh what are you doing here?" I ask walking towards her.

"I work as the school's nurse part time here." She replies her brown eyes emitting warmth, she looked generally happy to see me which was odd seeing how she seemed fixated on Noah. But hey she wasn't bad looking. My eyes trail down her long pale legs exposed by the short blue summer dress.

"Hey eyes up here." My eyes flicker to hers and she gives me a wink.

"Sorry I was just surprised that you look even more attractive out of scrubs." I grin when a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"If you're amazed now I don't think you could handle seeing me out of this dress." She replies cheekily and I was pleasantly taken aback I did like my men/women with a little bite in them. It was too bad I didn't have the time to pursue a relationship.

"How about you show me how macho you are and help me carry these boxes to my car?" She asks pushing her bangs from her face giving me a flirty smile. I glance at my watch eyes widening slightly I turn slightly and see that yes a black notebook was now nestled in a patch of grass.

"I don't know.." I trail off.

"Please! I had a TA help me carry them this far but he had to leave." She pleads giving me puppy eyes that had me caving.

"Okay." I agreed, certain that I would be back in time.

I was wrong. Amaterasu had apparently parked not in the staff parking but a block down, she claimed it was easier to get home since she didn't have to worry about the teen drivers. She had me arrange and rearrange the heavy boxes until it was exactly how she wanted it in her small car. I was just about to excuse myself when she asked why I was here in the first place.

"Oh, I needed some extra income I was hoping to become an English tutor." I lie smoothly.

"I was once a tutor, granted I wasn't very good at it-"

"I'm sorry but I really must get going." I interrupt already walking away knowing I had about five minutes to make it back to the school.

"Lucas, wait!" I stop and look at her impatiently.

"You don't have to do it you know? Nothing is set in stone and a snake can always change it's skin." Her eyes bore into mine and for a brief moment I felt like I was the size of a fly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should get out of the sun." I say walking away quickly promising to revisit her cryptic words and odd behavior at a less pressing time.

"Damn." I curse when I arrived back at the courtyard the notebook was already gone which obviously meant Light was too.

 _It's alright_ I tell myself repeatedly, I had a backup plan just in case something like this happened. An advantage to working with the police is the database which holds every active police officer's bases information including their address.

I knew I had to be quick or Light would have already killed his first victim. I ran fast the wind whipping at my short hair and I forgot how calming running could be I use to do it all the time before my parents died. I shook my head that was not something I needed to be thinking about right now. I heard my phone ring and I frown but reach in my pocket grabbing it and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I huff out Still running.

"Hey its Touta." There was an edge to his voice that I wasn't use to.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know! I tried waking Noah up and he wouldn't answer but when I kept at it he sorta groaned and vomited everywhere and he hasn't really stopped." Touta's voice rose in panic with each word.

"Fuck." I whisper.

"What?" Touta asks.

"Nothing, I'm trying to think." I reply quickly and pulling the phone away from my mouth.

I stop running, taking a rest on a nearby curb running my free hand through my sweaty hair. Fuck, what did I do? I was sure he wouldn't have any adverse side effects but he always had to prove me wrong, didn't he? It'll be fine, throwing up was a good sign as long as Touta kept Noah hydrated between bouts of vomiting he should be fine and I won't have to abandon my mission.

"Touta just make sure he is drinking water whenever he stops he should be fine, its probably food poisoning."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I take him to the hospital" Matsuda asked skeptically.

"I'm sure we really can't afford another trip anyway." I lied.

"Well okay just please come back as soon as possible."

"I'll try." I reply hanging up and beginning to run again only to be blocked not even five minutes later by a seemingly random train that didn't seem to end. I glance at my watch and let out an irritated breath Light was most likely at his prep school already. But I had one more chance before this became a missed opportunity. I pull off my shirt it was soaked in sweat and honestly gross, the black tank top underneath would suffice.

* * *

Since I had a good hour or so I decided to just stroll to the store letting my heartbeat calm and to puzzle over my earlier meeting with Amaterasu. Did she know something? It was odd to say the least that she would be at the school today. Sure her claim of being a part time nurse might have held some validity if she was actually wearing scrubs, she was obviously in a hurry she wouldn't have changed out of them it would have wasted time, My eyes widen and I stop in the middle of the sidewalk much to the annoyance of the people around me but I pay them no mind because the courtyard was _empty_ when I had arrived to the school. I began to walk again eyes unseeing to lost in thought. I'm extremely sure it was empty and there would be no way for her and the supposed TA to have entered and laid the boxes down without me noticing. Yes she was definitely suspicious but something in my gut told me that she wasn't the one who brought us here. I needed to keep an eye on her.

I didn't realize until I had my hand on the door of the convenient store that I had made it and well within the time limit. I amused myself with flipping through magazines but quickly stopped when the the cashier gives me a dirty look. It wasn't good perhaps I had gotten here too early I didn't need too much attention drawn to myself. I didn't have to act casual for long when I familiar figure entered the store. For the first time since entering this world I felt my heart race in excitement because right in front of me was the guy I admired for eight years someone who I wrote about in my seventh grade hero essay and cosplayed for years. It was almost surreal. I snapped myself out of my awe when I saw him reach for a magazine eyes on the borderline rape happening outside. knowing this was the moment I had been waiting for. I walk quietly behind him watching as he hesitated briefly.

"Do it." I whisper in his ear and he starts a bit.

"What do you mean." He questions his voice neutral.

"Hurry up you don't have much time." I move closer until my chest is flush with his back my eyes fixed on the open notebook. "Use the Death Note." I feel him tense and I roll my eyes maybe imprinting my memory on one of the first times Light uses the Death Note wasn't such a good idea, well at least surprising him wasn't.

I grab the hand holding the pen and push it to the page. "Write his name or your you rather see that poor girl raped?" I hiss in his ear.

"And write a cause." I add knowing the likelihood of him trying to get it over with in the quickest possible way in order to question me was great but while unlikely there was still a chance that if a heart attack occurred L might look into when he started his investigation. Plus this is the moment it dawned on Light that he did in fact cause the death.

Once the man was ran over Light pushed me back and turned to face me his eyes narrowed as he slips the notebook into his shoulder bag.

"Who are you." I felt a small amount of fanboy pleasure at having his focus directed on me but I squash it down.

"Just call me a ...prophet of sorts." I smirk walking past him knowing he was bound to follow.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me who you really are and why you know the way to my house." We had been walking in silence for quite awhile so I didn't blame him for the annoyance in his voice.

"I told you I know these things." I wink and tap my temple.

"You want me to believe you're some kind of… psychic?" He scoffs

"You have a notebook that kills when you write someone's name into it are psychics really that far fetched?" I question in slight disbelief. "But you are correct I am no psychic, I just have some experience with other Death Notes."

"There are more?"

"Yup, quite a few but none of the other holders had as much potential as you do." I flatter him.

"Potential?"

I stop and he turns around cinnamon eyes narrowed clearly showing distrust.

"To judge those who do nothing in this world but cause pain and suffering, to usher in a new era of purity and reign in it as a God!" I thought my mini speech was quite good for something made up on the fly but Light looked unimpressed.

"And what do you plan to gain out of all of this?" He questioned.

"I will be your adviser and help our dream become a reality. Make no mistake I will not be used, I have an arsenal of tricks up my sleeve that will end your life before you can pick up a pen."

"I would expect nothing less but how are you going to 'advise' me what exactly do you know?"

* * *

It was late by the time I made back home. Light and I spent hours in his room discussing the rules of the Death Note and what exactly they entailed. I suspected he would be writing down my name right now.

Touta was nowhere in sight when I walked in for a moment I was scared he disobeyed my advice and took him to he the hospital I would be out of luck then, they could very easily find traces of the drug in this blood stream. But my fears were quieted when he emerged from the kitchen mug of steaming tea in one hand.

"How is he doing?" I whisper.

"Better, I kept him hydrated like you said and he even ate some Okayu." He sounded cheerful but his face clearly expressed just how exhausted he was.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"Its alright! You must have been doing something very important or you would've been here." He gave me a tired smile.

"Why don't you head to bed I'll take care of him from now on."

After a brief goodnight I walked into my shared room and padded softly to the bed on the left where a small figured laid shivering under a thick blanket.

"Hey Noah?" I say softly trying to gain his attention.

"Hmm?" he turned and guilt pooled in my stomach when I saw he was even paler than he usually was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad." He answers with a groan his eyes cracking open ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay s'not your fault." Was his soft reply I bit my lip as he fell back to sleep. Yes I was doing something important, creating a world where Noah could live without prejudices or fear whether he approved of it or not.

* * *

 **A/N** I love doing Lucas' POV and I have a feeling from now on the chapters will be split between Noah and him.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you have no idea what it means to me3

Did you like it? Hate it? feel indifference? Go ahead and tell me in a review!


	7. Chapter 6

"Ko! You're ignoring Misa!" She pouts and I give her an apologetic smile.

"No you were talking about the perverted manager who had some sort of foot fetish and kept asking to paint your toes." I regurgitate the last thing I remembered her talking about knowing she could talk about the same thing for hours.

"Yay! Ko was listening, Ko should really get a better attentive face." She twirls her spoon in her low fat sherbert and continues talking.

I like Misa she was energetic and didn't mind doing the chatting for the both of us but sometimes she gets on my nerves, like refusing to say my actual name or dragging me out of my bed at seven in the morning for an impromptu photoshoot. Luckily Lucas wasn't home which wasn't all too big of a surprise anymore I have hardly seen him these past two weeks he claimed he was working overtime because the police picked up on Kira. But I knew there was something he wasn't telling me when he thought I wasn't looking he had this smug look on his face.

"Wow I can't believe Kira killed another 23 criminals!"

"I know isn't it fantastic?"

"Be quite! Yuri you don't want to be overheard do you?"

"And why not? What Kira is doing is right!"

"Can we please change the topic?" The girl begged her friend.

The girl's argument slowly fade away as they head to their table Taking a sip of my sprite I glance at Misa who was talking excitedly with her hands waving around spastically. I wonder.

"Misa?"

"Yes Ko?" She tilts her head her brown eyes curious.

"What do you think of Kira?" I observe her reaction carefully not that I had too she was an open book.

"Kira?" she questions surprised clearly not expecting the question.

"Uh, yeah I'm just wondering but you don't have to answer." I curse my niceness hoping she'll answer anyway.

"Well Misa isn't a big fan of Kira, people shouldn't kill other people." She says firmly leaning forward a bit and I tried not to gape. But it did make sense she became obsessive about Kira when he killed the people who murdered her family their trail wasn't until May-almost five months away.

"Does Ko like Kira?" She asks there was no judgment on her face which was another thing I liked about Misa, she respected when other people held other opinions than herself it was something she'd lose if she fell for Light.

"I understand him." I say eyes drifting from her face to stare aimlessly behind her. " He wants to create a perfect world free of all evil. That isn't how the universe works you can't have the good without the bad and no matter of good intention can replace the amount of innocent lives he has bound to have taken." I glance at her a smile on my face " But I believe that Kira isn't lost he can be swayed back to goodness."

* * *

"You idiot!" I hiss pinning Light to the wall opposite of the front door.

"Get off of me." He grunts pushing me away from him.

"What is the matter with you? if my parents were here-." Light questions his own eyes narrowing.

"Unlike you I'm not a complete imbecile I waited until they left." I knew I was being harsh but it was almost like he wanted to be outed as Kira.

"Didn't I say to call me before you decide to do something that could get us caught? Did you really have to kill those men? What were you trying to prove?" I growl out already knowing.

"Remember who owns the Death Note Lucas." His voice was calm as he towered over me using the few inches he has on me to his advance, his words made me pause had he not already written my name? I was sure he had the first night I talked to him.

We both looked into each other's eyes not saying a word for a good two minutes before Light began to speak his voice accusing.

"Speaking of withholding information when were you going to tell me that you work with my father?" The mood instantly relaxes, well it does for me at least. Light was always so uptight I couldn't really tell.

"Today actually." I say giving him a lazy grin before walking up the stairs towards his room. I take my usual place spread out on Light's bed, Light follows closely behind taking a seat at his desk.

"I told my mother that I knew you from school how exactly is that going to work once my father sees you?"

"Well seeing how I volunteer at the school and have been since after our first meeting it should be fine as long as you didn't claim I was a student." It was true I volunteered in the office-mostly to check the computer for that Amaterasu women which as I suspected is not and has never worked for the school.

"You do?" Light asks surprised loosening his tie and walking towards his closet.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Light mutters something under his breath taking off his shirt; I ignore whatever he said distracted by the lean muscled body looking absolutely delicious with the light playing of Light's contours. I was slightly miffed when Light pulled on long sleeved shirt. I scowl at Light as he turns fully around a smirk on his face as he crosses the room sitting on his desk's chair. Yes the bastard was fully aware I lusted after him and enjoyed the feeling of superiority it gave him.

"Did you have to kill them? I told you the limits of the book didn't I?" I ask irritated sitting up on the bed glaring at Light.

"I needed to make sure of it, you can't just expect me to take your word for it can you? After all I have no idea of who you are or your true identity." Ah so he did write my name in his book. "Regardless the police are going to know it was someone with connections with the police." I hiss as the bastards face as it continues to look so smug. "It was worth the risk." I close my eyes and flop back onto the bed rubbing my temples it was like talking to an infant a genius infant but a infant nonetheless. I could feel myself being lulled to sleep by the softness of Light's bed, all the overtime I was doing, working at the school, and dogging Noah didn't leave much time for a goodnight's rest. The next thing I know I was roughly being shaken.

* * *

"Wake up Lucas." I barely open my eyes to see Light leaning over me his face inches from mine lips slightly parted brown eyes narrowed.

"Hurry up you need to go my parents are here Sayu could be here any minute." He gave me a few more rough shakes.

"And? I've had dinner with your mom and sister it's not like it's that unusual for me to be here- I am your friend." I yawn trying to turn around but was stopped by the annoying hand on my shoulder.

"Yes a _friend_ this isn't America friends don't hang out this often." I roll my eyes " I'm Irish you idiot."

I huff out. "And you're right _friends_ don't visit this often." Light just sighs at the smirk over taking my face I could hear Sayu running up the stairs. "What do you mean-" I cut his sentence short pulling him on top of me crashing our mouths together. It was frankly disappointing Light didn't melt into my arms like those cheesy fanfics I'll never admit to reading. Light struggled and it took everything I had to keep him on top of me his teeth ended up knocking into my lips hard enough to cause them to bleed.

"Liiiight!" Sayu burst threw the door causing Light to freeze on top of me, there was silence as no doubt Sayu stood with her jaw open.

Light turns his head away swollen lips faintly shining with saliva gleaming faintly on his lips his face slightly flushed from anger.

"Wait! Sayu this..." It was too late she ran out of the room screaming for their mother. My smirk stayed in place even as Light slammed his fist into my cheek.

 _Worth it._

* * *

Ah, yeah sorry about not updating I was going through a really rough patch but things are better and I should be able to update more often! I know its short but I felt like I needed to get something out.

So did ya miss me? How about as a welcoming gift you tell me if you liked/disliked this?


End file.
